Kim Kaphwan/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! Here is a list quotes for Kim Kaphwan. In Battle Fatal Fury 2 Pre-Fight Quote *"I've heard about you. Please say you'll fight me." Win Quotes *"You can't do anything against Tae Kwan Do." *"My Tae Kwan Do is strongest! No one will stop me." *"Now you have learned lesson from real Kim Kaphwan." *"It was good practise with martial arts." Fatal Fury Special Pre-Fight Quotes *"I've heard about you. You don't look like a weenie. *"Evil makes me want to kill. Conscience prevents me."(Vs. Geese/Krauser) *"I'm about to teach you the terror of Tai Kwan Do."(Vs. Mirror Match) Win Quotes *"As strong as the rumors say. Until we meet again." *"From today, you can call me teacher." (Vs. Evil characters) Real Bout Fatal Fury Win Quotes *"Keep on practicing!" (Vs. Andy/Duck/Franco) *"The fists are for justice pal!" (Vs. Billy/Chonrei/Geese/Yamazaki) *"Thanks for the experience." (Vs. Bob/Joe) *"I gonna teach you justice!" (Vs. Chonshu/Sokaku) *"Go home and see yourself!" (Vs. Hon Fu) *"Give up? Good. Now make like a tree and take a hike ya runt." (Vs. Himself) *"Are you okay? I tried to hold back." (Vs. Mai/Blue Mary) *"Like my new moves Terry?" (Vs. Terry) Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Win Quotes *"Ya can't stop my fists of fury!" *"You are one thought attacking fury!" (Vs. Andy) *"I have no taste for evil like you!" (Vs. Billy/Yamazaki) *"You just don't have the feet!" (Vs. Bob) *"Hey, do you really workout?" (Vs. Cheng) *"Learn some manners bozo!" (Vs. Chonrei/Chonsu) *"Hey, stop dancing. I'm not joking!" (Vs. Duck) *"I brim with luscious evil!" (Vs. Geese) *"You can't win by attacks only!" (Vs. Joe) *"Hey, I know you!" (Vs. Himself) *"I lost fairly, you are tough!" (Vs. Krauser) *"Don't mess with me! I'm trouble!" (Vs. Laurence) *"I just love tough broads!" (Vs. Mai/Blue Mary) *"Terry, let's have some fighting fun!" (Vs. Terry) *"Thanks for the fighting lesson!" (Vs. Tung) Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers Win Quotes *"The ultimate power: Tae Kwan Do!" *"This'll be one for the record books!" The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"It's us who will go forward!" (vs. Brazil Team) *"My fists are invincible!" (vs. China Team) *"You fought the wrong opponent!" (vs. England Team) *"You have neglected training." (vs. Italy Team) *"You get stronger by training." (vs. Japan Team) *"I don't forgive you, fraud!" (vs. Korea Team) *"I wanna fight you again!" (vs. Mexico Team) *"Don't make light of Taek-won-do!" (vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"I fight in the name of justice. Meet my wrath, Kimchee breath!" *"I can't lose. I fight for truth, justice, and the Korean way." *"Justice always wins. Sulk in defeat, you bad person, you!" The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"The only enemy I have is me...and my old girlfriend. And..." *"You can't win by luck alone. But it sure does help. Huh?" *"You need to the find the true meaning of battle. Pain!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"Hey guys, how about it? Let's do the Tae Kwan Do thing!" The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"What a boring opponent! Too overconfident..." The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"My sons should learn to fear the battle. What a rush!" Lose Quote *"Carelessness is an awesome enemy..." The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"If you want power, follow me. I will make you mighty." *"Whoo hoo hoo. You can't ever defeat me!" *"You want to beat me? Well get an army fool!" *"Kyokugen Karate is strong but nothing to justice's might!" (Vs. Art of Fighting Team) *"Hmmm I read you like a book. You're too weak for justice." (Vs. May Lee) *"Hoo hoo, I'll make upstanding humans of you yet..." (Vs. NESTS Team) The King of Fighters 2002 In Battle Win Quotes *"How about it? You'd be champ at Tae Kwan Do!" *"No way I can lose!" *"Hmph. A walk in the park." *"You need work...Maybe a crash court in combat?" (Vs. Chang) *"You never learn do you? Time to teach you a lesson!" (Vs. Evil Characters) *"You've gotten better...but you are still a loser!" (Vs. May Lee) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Immature! So immature! Tae Kwan Do is just what you need!" *"Strength without justice is just violence. Got that?" *"Violence is not the answer. Belief soothes a lost soul." *"What a tough fight... But oh how I matured!" *"Your might is not right. Repent... No, I shall make you!" (Vs. Ash) *"You again? When will you stop impersonating me?" (Vs. Himself) *"Concealed weapons! Blasphemy! Repent while you still can!" (Vs. Malin) *"You're just brute. All the more reason to repent!" (Vs. Shen) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Executing justice, putting it to work...Oh, what a feeling!" *"Hate the sin, not the sinner. From now on, you and I fight for justice!" *"It seems you still don't grasp my sincerity? Whatever, here comes the fistful of sincerity!" *"Well get up! You're now discipline of justice!" *"You're not what I thought a ninja would be. A little too flashy, aren't you?" (Vs. Eiji) *"So how about it guys? Ever feel like taking up Tae Kwan Do?" (Vs. Ikari Warriors Team) *"If you wish to imitate my heart of Justice, then you must imitate me... What a head case!" (Vs. Himself) *"Chang, bring him home, tend to his wounds and clothe him in justice garb." (Vs. Silber/Jyazu) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Wonderful! Let's continue this again sometime!" (Vs. Andy) *"Maybe that will teach you not look down on your opponent in the future!" (Vs. Ash) *"You've sure lived up to my expeditions, Mr. Chin! I really appreciate all you have taught me!" (Vs. Chin) *"Hate not the opponent but your own immaturity!" (Vs. Iori) *"It's time you changed your behavior Kyo! Come on, why not turn over a new leaf?" (Vs. Kyo) *"Have I proved my point? Justice always win in the end!" (Vs. Leona) *"No one can deny your fighting spirit! Kyokugen style is not to be made light of!" (Vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Kim: "I can tell from your stance that you have regained your sharpness." :Andy: "Thank you. I figured that the least I could do was endeavor to not disappoint you, Kim." :Kim: "I am honored! Allow me to test your strength now!" Ash Crimson :Kim: "I finally found you! Your guardian is looking all over for you! Go home now unless you want to be carried out of here against your will." :Ash: "My guardian? Are you talking about Betty? She is not my guardian, Master Kim. I am me, and Betty is Betty. So don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, okay?" :Kim: "I don't underestimate you, so don't think you will dispatch me that easily. It's too dangerous to leave you gallivanting about the place. Get back to her this instant!" :Ash: "You're starting to get on my nerves... Why don't you take a little nap in that corner over there?" Athena Asamiya :Athena "Nice to see you, Kim! How's Jhun doing?" :Kim "I think you misunderstand our relationship. We are not particularly close in any way." :Athena "Really? I thought you two were best friends." :Kim "Is that how it appears? I'm sure he would be even more disappointed to hear that than I am. Well, enough about Jhun. Let's begin!" Benimaru Nikaido :Benimaru: "It's fine that you want to get a bunch of criminals together to educate and reform them. But do you really have the strength for that!? I don't recall ever having lost to you in the finals." :Kim: "Don't try to taunt me. I am not so gullible as to fall for your simple schemes. If you want to know how strong I really am, allow me to show you right away!" Billy Kane :Kim: "How much longer are you going to continue working for Geese? Don't you think it would be best for your sister if you became an honest man?" :Billy: "Why does everyone keep trying to use Lily to make a point!? If you've got something to say, just come at me already! I'll make sure that mouth of yours gets shut for good!" Chin Gentsai :Kim: "Master Chin! Please give this inexperienced young man some advice!" :Chin: "People look up to you as a teacher in your own country. Surely an old man like me has nothing to teach you? But if I had to tell you something... Perhaps you should learn how to relax!" :Kim: "H-How to... relax? I'm sorry, Master, but I do not understand!" :Chin: "A bowstring that is strung tightly will easily snap. That is, it needs to be loosened when it isn't being used. The same goes for human beings. If you devote every walking hour guiding your students this intensely, this constant strain is going to make you snap at some point. But there are merely the musings of a tired old man. You don't need to pay them any heed." :Kim: "Not at all! I see now that I've been lacking all this time! I will carry those words in my heart forever!" Clark Still :Clark: "Look, you're free to choose whomever you want as a disciple... But could you at least keep all of them on a leash and prevent them from appearing on stage?" :Kim: "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm afraid this is necessary for the rehabilitation process. By fighting here and being evaluated by others, they will gain spiritual insight and improvement." :Clark: "That's a nice way of teaching, but try thinking about the poor people that have to fight them every once in a while!" Duo Lon :Kim: "You may have been raised by a clan of assassins, but I still believe that you can be led back to the path of good. It is most definitely not too late! Change your evil ways! Embrace the path of just!" :Duo Lon: "A man's life cannot be changed so easily... You cannot easily uproot the tree and plant it among the streams when one of its roots has already taken firm hold in the abyss." Elisabeth Blanctorche :Elisabeth: "Your composure and steely determination... I can sense a certain elegance in them!" :Kim: "Your words flatter me, miss, but I'm afraid I am unworthy of such praise. Why even now, knowing I'm going to get to fight you. I feel exhilarated!" :Elisabeth: "As am I! I will certainly enjoy this fight!" Evil Ash :Kim: "Ash... I should have shown you the right path before you ended up like this... But it's not too late! I will stop you right here and now!" :Evil Ash: "Who are you talking to? Haven't you noticed what's going on yet? Are you really that dim? You have no idea what's going on here! You humans are even more worthless than garbage!" Flames Iori :Kim: "You are strong enough! The only thing you lack is a healthy mind and a just heart! Allow me to show you the futility of spending your days obsessed with revenge!" :Iori: "Wow, your speeches are getting better and better, aren't they?" Goro Daimon :Kim: "Korean Tae Kwan Do versus Japanese Judo... We are both carrying the weight of our nations on our backs." :Daimon: "I wouldn't presume that we're carrying the weight of our nations. It is just a fighting tournament, after all. That being said, I certainly wouldn't want my kid to see his father lose on TV." :Kim: "I agree 100%! I want to set a good example for my boys!" Himself :Kim 1: "It's good that you want to be like me. But you should copy both my body and my mind!" :Kim 2: "You talk tough for imitation. But I wonder how much if a fight a duplicate will be able to put up?" :Kim 1: "Let's settle that right here and now! For there is no justice without strength!" :Kim 2: "And the string protect justice...that is indeed the ideal..." Human Saiki :Kim: "Wha...!? I never would have thought that anything as purely evil as you could exist!" :Saiki: "You haven't even been around for 30 years, but you already think you're seen it all... The arrogance of you humans never fails to amaze me. Remember my face, boy, for it belongs to the one that will destroy your pitiful sense of justice!" Hwa Jai :Hwa: "......." :Kim: "Why do you avert your eyes, Hwa? Is something troubling you?" :Hwa: "No there isn't! I'm certainly not trying to figure out how to run away or anything!" :Kim: "Hwa, I think you and I need to have a long, quiet talk..." Iori Yagami :Kim: "Yagami! Now is the time to part ways with Orochi completely and start walking to the path of righteousness! Come to my dojo! There are more like you there all aiming to mend their ways!" :Iori: "Get lost. I don't have time for insane clowns dancing in the name of justice." Joe Higashi :Kim: "I've been hearing rumors that you've started to take disciples as well, Joe." :Joe: "Well, it's nothing as official as disciples, but I'm teaching some people some stuff, yeah." :Kim: "Yet I assume you will quit your current profession in favor of coaching?" :Joe: "Heck no! I'll be doing this forever! I'll be Joe the champ till the day I die!" K' :Kim: "It's not too late... You are still corrigible! Stop your terrorist ways and become a respectable young man!" :K': "I don't remember ever becoming a terrorist... You shouldn't go around running your mouth like that." :'Kim: "You obviously do not intend to listen to reason. Very well! I shall have to resort to force!" :K''': "We all knew that was where this was going, you windbag. Why waste time in the first place?" '''King :Kim: "Muay Thai is a beautiful martial art, certainly, but my kicks will not fall behind! I shall win this fight for the honor of Tae Kwan Do as well!" :King: "*sigh* All you men are the same. Can't you fight without slapping some justification like honor onto it? You're such a pain to listen to." Kula Diamond :Kim: "This is an outrage! What's a child like you doing in the middle of a fighting tournament!?" :Kula: "What! I don't like you! You treat me like I'm a little girl! It's too late to take it back! I'm going to turn you into an ice sculpture!" :Kim: "Talking to your elders like that is the first step on the road to delinquency. I must do someone before you become a drain to society!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kim: "Kusanagi... it seems you're still drifting through life, ignoring your studies..." :Kyo: "Oh, uh, you see... I have a perfectly good explanation for that..." :Kim: "I'd love to hear it... in front of your parents!" Leona Heidern :Kim: "You there! What would you think of studying Tae Kwan Do to aid your spiritual improvement!?" :Leona: "I don't need any more skill... I need to learn to overcome my fears." Mai Shiranui :Kim: "I don't usually get hung up on the details, but..." :Mai: "Hm? What is it, Kim? You look like you're trying to say something...?" :Kim: "Don't you think that your ninja outfit might be disturbing public decency? I have a spare Tae Kwan Do gi with me! Would you like to borrow it?" :Mai: "Uh no, I'm good... I don't think I'd look good on a gi..." Mature :Kim: "You're that Orochi girl, aren't you? Incorrigible as ever, I see.." :Mature: "I see you're still same old broken record yourself! I'm sick of hearing you repeat your tune! I'll wipe you off the face of the earth!" Maxima :Kim: "Disarm yourself at once and report to the local authorities! I'll accompany you if you don't know the way. It's about time you washed your hands of this terrorism business and became a productive member of society!" :Maxima: "I appreciate your words, but I'm afraid I don't know how to live my life any other way. Besides, telling me to disarm myself is like me asking you to remove your chest!" Mr. Karate : Kim: "So this is Mr. Karate... Mr. Sakazaki's alter ego!" : Mr. Karate: "Never mind him... He won't be able to help you where you're going." : Kim:"Very well then! Let us fight! Show me the legend of the Unbeatable Karateka!" NESTS Kyo :Kim: "Kyo! Just look at my new disciples! They are trying to gain new lives through martial arts! How about it? Don't you feel like joining them at my dojo and working up a good sweat?" :Kyo: "I don't think those guys are fooling anyone but you, man." Ralf Jones :Kim:"In my home country, Tae Kwan Do is used to train army soldiers for combat. Would you like to use some Tae Kwan Do in your unit as well?" :Ralf:"You should bring your suggestion to the Commander. Personally, I'd be happy without Tae Kwan Do. Can you see me pulling off an axe kick with a body like this? No way man!" Raiden :Raiden: "Hey, Master Kim! I was hoping to run into you!" :Kim: "Please, calling me Master is too much. What can I do for you, my pupil?" :Raiden: "I was thinking if I beat you here, is that enough proof that my strength can protect justice? Will you recognize my change and let me graduate?" :Kim: "Hmmm... You have been practicing very diligently lately. Very well then! If you win, you will graduate!" :Raiden: "Gwahaha! I'm going to pay you back for all the hard work you made me do!" Robert Garcia :Robert: "Kim, my man! You're spending so much time educating your students. I'm worried that you don't spend enough time on yourself!" :Kim: "A groundless fear, I assure you! Try to take me on and you will know soon enough!" :Robert: "Great! I wouldn't want to waste time on a boring fight!" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "Sorry buddy, but I don't really care about good and evil. I just want to become a better fighter. I only want to be stronger! That's all!" :Kim: "I respect the fact that you constantly seek to improve yourself... But the strong also have a duty to fulfill! This is something you must understand!" Saiki :Kim: "You... Are you with that Magaki guy? Because I can't let you get away if you are!" :Saiki: "Do I look like I'm the same as that miserable waste of space? You need to get your eyes checked." :Kim: "Not the same... You are even more evil than he was. I will stop you in the name of my honor!" :Saiki: "You humans always think you know exactly what is good and what is evil. Your opinions aren't worth anything! But never mind, this should be a fun diversion. I should enjoy this moment since all of you will cease to exist shortly!" Shen Woo :Kim: "You possess such power yet you waste your time and ability picking fights in the streets. It seems you need someone to teach you what to do with your strength." :Shen: "So what you're saying is that you're going to beat me up, is that it? Then shut up and start attacking me already!" Sie Kensou :Kim: "Hmm... it seems you have recovered from your temporary slump, Kensou." :Kensou: "Yeah, I'm glad I've been able to pull this thing together. A lot of people were worried about me..." :Kim: "To be frank, I was thinking it might be a good idea to have you enrolled in my dojo for a while..." :Kensou: "Huh? Really? W-well, I'm all better now, so that's not really necessary anymore, but thanks..." :Kim: "Oh no, it is still not too late! Why don't you try a good workout at my dojo for a change?" :Kensou: "A-Are you trying to recruit me!? Sorry but I have no intentions of starting Tae Kwan Do!" Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "Teaching pupils in a dojo is all well and good, but it's at times like these that I feel truly alive!" :Kim: "I know what you mean. At the end of the day, we are both martial artists! Sometimes it's important to forget who we are and just have a good fight to see who's the strongest!" :Takuma: "Hahahaha! That's exactly what I mean! Let us throw off all our cares and put everything into this fight!" Terry Bogard :Terry: "It's good that you want to educate people who are, um, on the wrong path. But I think you went too far with your choice of pupils this time." :Kim: "Nonsense. The path of justice is open for all to walk! I will turn all of them into law-biding citizens. Why don't you join them, Terry? Maybe your mind could use some purification too." :Terry: "No thanks. I'll stick to regular training like a normal person." Vice :Vice: "Oh hey, if it isn't Mr. Justice! How's your lecturing going? If you like education so much, why don't you allow me to give you some lessons?" :Kim: "Enough talk, vile monster! No matter how many times you reappear, I will be here to thwart your schemes!" Yuri Sakazaki :Kim: "Brother and sister competing in battle and honing each other's skills... What a rare and marvelous sight!" :Yuri: "Huh? Don't you have two sons?" :Kim: "I do. But well, the youngest is okay but the eldest is a bit of slacker... I don't know what's going to become of that boy. I should try to... But, no that won't work... I... ummm..." :Yuri: "Excuse me! Hello!? Kim? I think maybe we should start fighting now... Kim...?" Win Quotes *"Finely-honed skills and a pure spirit... You are strong indeed! Bravo!" (vs. Andy) *"Even if I die, I will not succumb to evil. That is my conviction and way of Justice." (Vs. Ash) *"Oh no! I forgot to hold back! Jhun is not going to like this." (Vs. Athena) *"Strength without defeat is fragile after a loss. You should realize that defeat can temper strength too." (Vs. Benimaru) *"Now, promise me you will part ways with Geese! Join the path of the righteous, for your sister's sake!" (vs. Billy) *"I wonder if I'll be as strong as you when I turn 80. Impressive, Master Chin!" (Vs. Chin) *"I know the army teaches discipline. But you are in a class of your own!" (Vs. Clark) *"A sound mind in a sound body... I see! I'll use this knowledge in my teachings!" (Vs. Daimon) *"Justice is on my side! This victory proves it! Change your ways and join my cause!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"I understand you have your reasons. But so do I! I must prove my way of life to my pupils!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Some people may think I am crazy, but I say it anyway! Evil shall never prevail!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Yagami, Kusanagi is not your true enemy! It's your own weakness and evil in your heart. Don't give in." (Vs. Flames Iori) *"Copying my appearance is futile! Justice without strength has no meaning!" (vs. Himself) *"You said you have absolute power. But do you really? If so, this is definite proof that Justice rules all!" (Vs. Human Saiki) *"What's the matter? Finished already? You're far from graduation, Hwa!" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"Don't hate the people! Hate the blackness you have in your own heart! You will see the light!" (Vs. Iori) *"Not even Muay Thai stand in my way. Tae Kwan Do defeats all." (Vs. Joe) *"Are you fighting for good or evil? I haven't figured out that yet." (Vs. K') *"Those who only crave power shall easily start off the path. Do not forget this." (Vs. Kensou) *"I'm impressed you challenge my Tae Kwan Do with your kicks. But it seems I was better fighter!" (vs King) *"So young and innocent,yet so strong. I hope you will choose the correct path." (Vs. Kula) *"What's the matter Kyo? Stand up! Your fire is still burning." (Vs. Kyo) *"I used to worry about you. But it seems your companions have given you strength." (Vs. Leona) *"I can see how you might dazzle many men. But my conviction is unwavering!" (Vs. Mai) *"The wings of the phoenix will not bend!... As long as the fire of justice burns!" (Vs. Mature) *"You're more than just a terrorist. But I won't allow you to break the law!" (Vs. Maxima) *"You say martial arts only subdues people. I see what you mean, but to me, it serves to help people!" (Vs. Mr. Karate) *"Power,speed and technique...You have it all!So why did you lose?Try to figure this out yourself."(Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"An intense battle with you who has stared death in the face... Is this not a "battlefield"?" (Vs. Ralf) *"Your body reminds me of Chang. You should use it for Justice." (Vs. Raiden) *"You're strong but I cannot be defeated. For it is my task to embody justice!" (Vs. Robert) *"We have to show the younger generation what is right! That is our task!" (Vs. Ryo) *"Chang! Choi! Did you see this? This is what happens to evil doers!" (Vs. Saiki) *"I despise the sin, not the sinner. Join my dojo, everyone is waiting for you." (Vs. Shen) *"Your Karate blends tradition and innovation marvelously, Master Sakazaki!" (Vs. Takuma) *"Fighting you, Terry, provides me with a profound lesson whether I win or lose." (vs. Terry) *"Yes, it may sound trite, but I still firmly believe in it! Justice shall prevail!" (vs. Vice) *"...I have always wondered... Why does your move have both "swallow" and "phoenix" in the name?" (Vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 Win Quotes *"Good workout." *"You are not so bad." Capcom vs SNK *"Aku wa yurusan..." (Evil is unforgivable...) vs. All Villains *"Kakkate-Koi!" ("Bring it on!") vs. Himself *"Ikuzo!" (Let's Go!) vs. Himself Win Quotes *"Taekwondo is the sport of kings!" *"We are the future!" *"Didn't you realize how amazing Taekwondo was?" *"Your lack of justice is one of your flaws." Capcom vs SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Win Quotes *"Didn't you realize how amazing Tae Kwon Do was?" *"I am the wolf and you are the sheep!" *"Justice will prevail every time!" *"Tae Kwon Do is the sport of kings!" *"Training is the best exercise for a perfect body and mind." *"We are the future!" *"Your lack of justice is only one of your many flaws..." *"You've got the guts to be a fighter! But do you have the means?" SNK vs Capcom: SvC Chaos Pre-Fight Dialogues Akuma : Kim: "Why do you not use such overwhelming power for the sake of justice?" : Akuma: "There is no good or evil to strength! I seek only pure power!" : Kim: "You're wrong! Your defeat will prove the error of your ways." Athena :Kim: "Put on some clothes! Have you no shame?!" :Athena: "Do you object to my fashion sense? Doesn't it suit me?" :Kim: "That's not what I'm talking about! Cover yourself!" :Athena: "I'm rather fond of this outfit..." Barlog :Kim: "Oh, so it's you?" :Balrog: "You know me? Impressive. It deserves a smidge of mercy or two." :Kim: "In spite of your ability, you fight dirty. And it got you banned." :Barlog: "...And you'd like to say?" :Kim: "With my rehabilitation, I can turn you around. Rehabilitate two. Rehabilitate three. It's no difference to me." :Barlog:" Rehabilitate? Say what? If you think you can, give it a shot!" :Kim: "Evil blocks your sincere understanding! Evil is my enemy!" Choi Bounge :Kim: "And just what are you doing here?" :Choi: "Eek! Master Kim! Me?... Uh, training. That's it! Training!" :Kim: "Uh, huh... Well, then, let's spar a little, okay?" :Choi: "Oh, brother... I'm done for!" Chun-Li :Chun Li: "Excuse me, I'm with Interpol. My sources tell me you're harboring some criminal types..." :Kim: "Oh, you mean those two wastrels? They're my rehab project. Could you leave them with me a little longer?" :Chun Li: "I can't permit such liberty with the law. I'm taking them in." : Kim: "You dare doubt my sincerity?" : Chun Li: "If you obstruct me, I'll have to get tough!" Dan Hibiki : Kim: "If you too are a fighter, you really should work on that gut, my friend." : Dan: "Hey, do I know you? Want a knuckle sandwich?" : Kim: "You just don't get it. I'm just saying I'll put you into shape!" Demitri Maximov : Kim: "Ungodly creature! What brings you to this world?!" : Demitri: "Hmm hmm. This world... Is ripe for my rule." : Kim: "As long as I'm around, evil will never reign!" Dhalsim : Kim: "The secrets of yoga. I've heard of them, but who'd thought...?" : Dhalsim: "Your surprise is tenable. With a little practice, anyone can do this." : Kim: "Tae Kwan Do with yoga? I'd be invincible! Please, spar with me!" : Dhalsim: Very well. Show me your stuff!" Earthquake :Kim: "Now here's a candidate for rehabilitation..." :Earthquake: "Who are you, freak? Want to die?" :Kim: "I'm gonna straighten out your warped personality!" :Earthquake: "No one's going to change my ways, fool!" Genjuro Kibagami : Kim: "Hey, stop spinning that thing around!" : Genjuro: "Hunh? Who are you?" : Kim: "I'll teach you that you can be strong enough without weapons!" : Genjuro: "It would seem... You wish to die." Geese Howard : Kim: "I cannot leave one who is so possessed of evil..." : Geese: "Another pest..." : Kim: "You'll regret that snotty remark!" : Geese: "Hmph!" Goenitz :Kim: "An evil fiend in holy vestments!" :Goenitz: "And you must be a "Justice Hypocrite" I have heard of." :Kim: "Fiddle faddle! I'll set your twisted aright again!" Guile : Kim: "Magnificent! Both speed and power, and an ideal physique to boot!" : Guile: "You're not bad yourself. You look tough." :Kim: "Have you ever come up against Tae Kwon Do?" :Guile: "Nope. But I hear it's used by the military in Korea." : Kim: "You know many things. Care to spar?" : Guile: "That's a plan." Himself :Kim 1: "What? You again? Why not give this Kim shtick a rest?" :Kim 2: "That's my line, pal!" :Kim 1: "I see you're just not going to listen!" :Kim 2: "That's my line too!" Hugo : Kim: "...Impressive specimens. Far superior to Chang." : Hugo: "What do you want? Are you looking to become my partner?" : Kim: "How about making the most of your gifts and master Tae Kwon Do?" : Poison: "A wager then... If you lose, you must join our troupe!" : Kim: "Wah ha ha! Me lose? That's funny!" Iori Yagami :Kim: "I've always wanted to do what I'll do now: I'm gonna mend your ways." :Iori: "...Hmph." :Kim: "Walk the righteous path! Let's do it!" Kasumi Todoh :Kasumi: "Greetings, Kim! It's been a while." :Kim: "Oh, miss Todoh... Care for a little match, do you?" :Kasumi: "Sounds good to me." Ken Masters : Ken: "Karate, you say? No, that's not right. Tae Kwon Do, isn't it?" : Kim: "That's correct. The pride of my land. The ultimate martial art!" : Ken: "How do you know it's the ultimate?" : Kim: "Well, then, let me prove it to you now. Start warming up." : Ken: "You're quite a gentleman. There'll be no need. I'm always warmed up!" : Kim: "Such diligence! Then let's do it!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kim: "Just how long have you been in high school? Well, put 'em up! I'm pumped now, sonny! Bring it on!" :Kyo: "What? Just like that?" M. Bison :Kim: "Again... Genuine, 100 proof... pure, unadulterated evil! Compared to you, Chang and Choi are choirboys." :Bison: "Gya ha ha ha. I'm Bison, evil's emperor! Ruler of the world!" :Kim: "Evil... is my enemy!" :Bison: "Pathetic fool... My Psycho Power'll make mincemeat of you." Mai Shiranui :Mai: "Oh, Kim! Have you seen Andy?" :Kim: "Not hide nor hair." :Mai: "No? Well, later!" :Kim: "Hold on there. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you about being more of a lady." :Mai: "Say what?!" Mars People :Kim: "What is this?" :Mars: "Beep boop boop bop!" :Kim: "An invader from space! I'll drive it back!" Mr. Karate : Kim: "Huh? And you are...?" : Mr. Karate: "Why, I'm Mr. Karate!" : Kim: "Ooooh-kay... How about it? May I have the honor of a bout with you?" : Mr. Karate: "Very well, sonny! Show me your stuff!" Red Arremer : Kim: "There's something really wrong with this guy!" : Red Arremer: "Gyah-gyah!" : Kim: "I'll rehab you!" Riot of the Blood Iori : Kim: "He's lost it!" : R. Iori: "Oooh-whoaaaa!" : Kim: "I'll put you back on the straight and narrow!" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "...So, where're your ghoulish flunkies today?" :Kim: "Ha ha ha. I don't always lead 'em by the nose, you know." :Ryo: "Whatever. How about teaching me some new moves, eh?" Ryu :Kim: "It's just like you. Scouting me out before a bout." :Ryu: "Going against a famous Tae Kwon Do master would give anyone pause." :Kim: "And I have heard your name praised, too. Don't be shy. Step into the ring." :Ryu: "...All right!" Sagat :Kim: "How could such a noble fighter become a lap dog of evil?" :Sagat: "Evil and justice do not exist. I crave power!" :Kim: "If you do not believe in Justice's might, I'll prove it exists." :Sagat: "Very well. Prove it. As emperor, I will vanquish all challengers." Shin Mr. Karate :Kim: "Hnh! I can do this!" :S. Mr. Karate: "This is what I'm all about, sonny!" :Kim: "Is that so? Then I'll have to show you my full capabilities!" :S. Mr. Karate: "Very well, then! I'll show you my true power, too!" Shiki :Kim: "What's eating at you, young lady?" :Shiki: "......" :Kim: "This too is Justice. May I help you?" :Shiki: "Leave me..." Shin Akuma :Kim: "A real fighter fights responsibility! Got that?" :Akuma: "Ludicrous!" :Kim: "For the likes of you, Justice's hammer's coming down hard on your head." Terry Bogard : Kim: "How about a match, for old time's sake? What do you say?" : Terry: "OK! Let's go wild!" Tessa :Tessa: "Tae Kwon Do? Too many foot moves... Not interested." :Kim: "Wait! It is time you learn the wonder of justice's strength!" :Tessa: "Justice, you say? Sounds intriguing. This justice... I'd like to examine it scientifically." :Kim: "You don't need to. Justice courses through my body." :Tessa: "Ooh, how inviting. That's more reason to look into it." Vega :Kim: "You've gotten bigger. You could be Choi's spitting image." :Vega: "You're pathetic. Unable to appreciate my unparalelled beauty!" :Kim: "What a cruel glare... Just what evil have you done so far?" :Vega: "To attain pure beauty, the deaths of a few are of no consequence." :Kim: "What stupidity...! I cannot forgive you!" Violent Ken :Kim: "It seems you are fully in evil's grip..." :Ken: "OOH-WHOAAAA! ...Pure destruction... No evil. No good..." :Kim: "What can I do? It's up to me to pry you loose I guess." Zero :Zero: "Beat it, bub..." :Kim: "You dare say to me... justice incarnate... "Beat it, bub"? Could it be... that you are evil? (Ping!)" :Zero: "No, it couldn't... It is! You nub!" Win Quotes *"Relax! What's two or three more disciples to me?" *"You cannot crave power alone. A true warrior must temper both body and mind!" *"You lost by a sliver...you're so close to my abilities, it's scary. Not!" *"You've got the eyes. You, too, can be strong one day." *"Yeah! That's the pepper! I thought you really hated me there for a second. Ha ha!" (Vs. Choi) *"One who sees humanity as evil may not run free. Know the folly of your warped beliefs!" (Vs. Goenitz) *"Evil is as strong as good. Stop worrying, booballa! I'll rehabilitate you." (Vs. Evil Characters) *"Train under me! Your weakness of spirit makes you vulnerable." (Vs. Violent Ken/Wild Orochi) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"For the just, by the just, my Tae Kwan Do is for justice! 'Tis an awesome thing!" *"Justice prevails once more! I have nothing more to add...Emotion overcomes me." *"This tourney's rife with those in need of education and rehab I'm overjoyed...no, no sad!" *"You could drop a few pounds. Try eating kimchee; it's capsaicin'll melt of your fat!" *"You seek the Gate of Hell?...You're on one bad trip!" (Vs. Asura) *"Shame on you, you reel. Go clean yourself up!" (Vs. Haohmaru, Genjuro) *"I read you like a book. The evil deep within you. Show yourself hypocrite!" (Vs. Himself) *"Justice without power...is powerless. Try harder." (Vs. Washizuka) Category:Quotes